Revolution
by XUNI10X
Summary: It was them against the shinobi world. It was their goal to change but, it started when they realized how selfish the shinobi world was.


_Doing Easily_

_What Others_

_Find Difficult_

_Is Talent;_

_Doing What Is_

_Impossible_

_With Talent Is_

_Genius_

_**It all started back then, the word was embroiled in endless battles, an Era of warring statess, Nations were fighting over their right to exist or to expand their borders In that time of strife, shinobi organizations only consisted of single-clan mercenary untits**_

_**And among all those numerous shinobi clans were two that were feared as the strongest. One our own Uchiha clan and the other was the clan known as the Senju or 'Thousand-Armed' clan of the forest, we of Uchiha possessed exceptional chakra and the sharingan excelling in all types of warfare, we became known as a battle clan and then Madara Uchiha was born he possessed particulary powerful chakra for an Uchiha**_

_**You could say that he survived long enough is proof of that, back then he spent every day on the battlefield in the Era where power was everything and at the cost of friends and younger brothers, he continuously sought ever more power, he was able to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan and became the Uchiha leader, with his power he fought Senju countless times**_

_**Of course he inevitably faced Hashirama the head of the Senju clan, Senju 'wood-style' Hashirama the future first Hokage, the shinobi who stood at the top of the ninja world and the person Madara respects most, led by Hashirama who would become the first man to claim the Title : Hokage the Senju clan waas acknowledged as the fiercest, and the most feared by every other shinobi clan**_

_**Whenever Senju made a move, Uchiha moved as well for our clan was pretty much the only one who could take them on, if a Nation hired Senju, their opponent would hire Uchiha, we ended up being like rivals, the more Madara went against Hashirama the more his name became known, Madara stole his brothers eyes but it was to obtain the strenth necessary to protect our clan as Uchiha's name increased in prominence so did the number of our enemies, amidstferocious battles**_

_**It was an unavoidable sacrifice to protect the clan from external foes, starting with the Senju clan, it wasn't for selfish reasons and his brother was fully aware and agreed with it, in fact he volunteered his eyes to him, but then one day the Senju clan proposed a cease-fire to Uchiha and Uchiha concurred**_

_**The majority of folks on both sides were tired of the endless conflict, they'd reached their limit Madara was the sole dissenter to the 'cease-fire', where'd all our mutual hatred go ?! For what purpose had his brother sacrificed himself ?! Uchiha and Senju were like oil and water, Senju Harshirama attained the position of Hokage, both the village and land of fire selected Hashirama, it was clear, Uchiha were being more displaced from the power structure, and the once proud Uchih clan was reduced to being Senju's lackeys ironic our clan used to 'par' in level with Senju**_

_**But what the shinobi world did not realize destruction were to come.**_

_X|X_

_A young man in the forest was hunkering down and peering into the darkness. "Hello?" He said. "Anyone down there?" He stood silent._

_The shadow was dark and rushing beneath him, but no one answered. He glanced at his watch then looked around. It was seven minutes to midnight and the forest bridge was empty except for him. Perfect._

_"Hello?" He said again. "I need to talk to you." A voice answered. "There's no one down here." _

_"I think there is," he said. "No," came the voice. "No one."_

_"I think there's a person down there," the young man said. "And I need to talk to him." A face rose up out the shadows, small and wrinkled, with large ears and a shock of spiky black hair. Huge eyes blinked at him. "What do you want?" The boy asked._

_"I want to talk to you," the young man answered. "I'm Itachi Uchiha. What's your name?" The boy shook his head. "No no, not telling. Not telling that."_

_"Oh yes," Itachi said, "You only have one name, isn't that right?" The boy shrugged. "Yes or no, one name or two name. No telling" __**'a peculiar one' **_

_"But I can guess, isn't that how it goes? If I guess your name correctly, what happens then?" The boy grinned, showing lots of sharp yellow teeth. "You get to live," he said. "And if I get it wrong?" The boy giggled. "You get eaten!"_

_"That sounds like a fun game," Itachi said with a smile. "What time do you usually play?" A man passed by, he raised his eyebrow but left the bridge. "Midnight, stroke of midnight, yes yes yes. When I'm strong." The boy boasted. "And you pop out from under there at whoever's passing, don't you?" A glare._

_"Three chances," the boy said, nodding. "Three chances is what they get. Guess the name, don't get eaten, get it wrong, come along" . "Do you want to play it with me?" The grin faded on the boy's face. "Not strong yet. Need to wait yes yes. Stroke of midnight." 23:40 pm it read._

_"We don't have to wait, do we?" Itachi said with a pout. "I want to play now. I bet I can guess your name." A chuckle. "No you can't." It spoke up. "Bet I can." He placed the detail. "No, you can't!" The boy said, giggling again. "Come on up out there, we'll see." He came up. "Yes yes, play the game."_

_Itachi glanced at his watch and stepped back as thhe boy scampered up. Two minutes to midnight. He was small, up to his waist, with thin arms and legs and a bloated belly. His fingernails were hardened and pointed and he was grinning in aticipation, though keeping his distance. __**'I'll kill him'**__ Itachi smiled_

_That is it the end of chapter one, yes I know why does it begin with Itachi but don't worry it has something to do with the story, anyways I hope you guys review cause next chapter some action is going to start ! Bye :)_


End file.
